In current implementations, multicast data messages sent in a logical network are replicated to all virtual extensible local area network (VXLAN) tunnel endpoints (VTEPs) participating in the logical network. In some cases, a multicast data message is processed by a logical router and sent over each logical switch of the logical network to each VTEP in the logical network. This results in multiple unnecessary multicast data messages being sent over the physical network and additional processing at each VTEP for the unnecessary multicast data messages. There is therefore a need for a system that can process multicast data messages that originate and terminate in a logical network to be processed in a distributed fashion to reduce duplicative data messages.